


Snake in the grass, silently slither

by kokenku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Gen, Karasuno Family, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Seijoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenku/pseuds/kokenku
Summary: Moving from Tokyo to Miyagi had been hard. But Kai Suguru hoped it would be worth it. She would miss her brother but she needed a fresh start after all the bullying she went through. Hopefully Aoba Johsai would provide her the new start she needed. Join us as Kai Suguru tries to navigate highschool without her brother.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book! feel free to leave criticism nd stuff. ly

It was a cold morning. But mornings always were in Tokyo.

Kai had just finished packing her things in her dorm at Nekoma highschool. It was right before the start of her second year, but she was moving in with her aunt in Miyagi. People at Nekoma were nice, until they found out who her brother was, Captain of the rival team Nohebi, Daishou Suguru. He was a good brother, but he didn't know of the bullying that went down or that she was transferring. 

Kai's POV

I had just finished putting everything into boxes and werr currently waiting on my aunty to come pick me up. 

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text notification from her saying she was out front, I picked up my box in one arm and my crutch in the other and began to slowly make my way down the stairs and outside. 

"Aunty Tanya! Its so nice to see you again" I said. Aunty Tanya was a beautiful woman, she was in her early 50s but without a wrinkle, she had shoulder length brown hair, almond eyes and a pearlescent smile. She had been married 3 times, always ending in a divorce. She always looked like a movie star.

"Oh Kai! Let me get a look at you! How beautiful have you gotten!" she said to me. She then grabbed the boxes out of my arms and I slid into her car and put my crutch onto the back seat.

"How's your leg honey?" she asked. "It flares up occasionally and I can't play any sport on it any more, the doctors say that if I continued to play on it then I would not be able to walk properly ever again. I have to use a crutch permanently now." I told her.

You see at Nekoma the girls weren't all that nice, especially not to me. One day at lunch I had been walking up the stairs and when i reached the top, someone grabbed me from behind by my hair and pushed me down. I landed wrong on my leg and it damaged it irreversibly. Daishou thinks i fell, I only told Aunty Tanya the truth.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that honey. You won't experience any of that in Miyagi. I've signed you up to go to Aoba Johsai, its one of the best schools in the prefecture, they have a very well known volleyball team" she smiled at me.

"Oh I know someone on the team! When we use to come to Miyagi in the summer and visit you, I made friends with a boy from there and we kept in touch, he's the captain of the team, Oikawa Tooru!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you will have a friend when you start in two days!" she spoke to me.

I turned on the radio and we sat in silence for the rest of the journey. 

We reached Miyagi in four hours. I got out the car and grabbed my crutch while I stretched. The air was so much cleaner here than it was in Tokyo. Aunty turned to me "Does you're brother know you moved?", I just shook my head. She stared at me for a moment, then she sighed and said fair enough.

I walked into her house and went to the room I was staying in and stsrted putting my stuff away. I then collapsed on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Oikawa Tooru? More like FlattyKawa Dooru.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.

It was my first day at Aoba Johsai. I got up and got changed into the uniform, looking in the mirror it didn't look to bad.

Walking downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and picked up the Bento Aunty Tanya had prepared me and shoved it into my bag. "Im off, love you!" I called as I walked out the door.

It took me roughly 20 minutes with a crutch to walk to school. I walked into the courtyard when I saw him. He was surrounded by people who I can only assume were the volleyball team. I hobbled quickly over," Tooru!" He turned around, startled to hear his first name, when his eyes laid on me they widened. He dropped his bag and opened his arms, I dropped my crutch and launched myself at him. He caught me and spun us around. "Its so good to see you! I've missed you" i said.

Everyone around us was stood shocked, his team just stood there with there eyes wide. I smiled at them, "Hi im Toorus friend Kai Suguru, from Nekoma Tokyo." I picked up my crutch.

Tooru grabbed my hand and led me to the office to get my schedule. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
